


Love Bloom

by Guilty_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Marionette/pseuds/Guilty_Marionette
Summary: Hanahaki AU where Gilbert has a crush for his childhood friend Elizabeta. But Elizabeta was charmed by the music of a certain pianist. What will Gilbert do when his unrequited love finally turn back on him?





	1. Love Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction and I decided to post it on AO3. Comment and critism are welcome and appreciated greatly. Thank you for reading~~

Disclaimer : My Puppeter nor I do not own Hetalia

Gilbert has always loves the girl. He finds the way the girl gets angry is cute, that’s the main reason why he always teases her. He’d make fun of her and then shed got mad and chase the boy around. It was when they both were in their third years of high school that the boy finally realises how stunning the girl really is. How important the girl is in his entire life, when he told his best friend, Francis and Antonio about it, they congratulate him for finally admitting the obvious, they spent the night in karaoke to celebrate afterwards. Both of them encourage him to give the girl a birthday present since it’ll be her birthday soon. Never did he know that this would be the biggest turning point in his life

“Hey Liz!” the albino shout

The Hungarian turn away from her friends, waving at the albino, “What’s up?”

“Since I just got a few bonuses from my job, let’s go somewhere together this weekend.”

“This weekend?” The Hungarian think for a sec,” sure, where?”

“Anywhere, your call”

The Hungarian smirk, “then there’s a perfect place.”

Sunday, Gil waits in front of Elizabeta house with his motorcycle, two piano concert tickets in hand. The tickets were so expensive he had to borrow some of Lud’s money to cover it up. Everything for the sake of today. 

The Hungarian step outside the house, skinny jeans and white blouse, she tied her hair in braids very not cute but that’s her alright.

“Let’s go” Gilbert gave her the helmet.

Elizabeta hop unto the motorcycle and they went to the music hall

‘’You never told me you like classic’’ He started the conversation.

‘’Maybe because I didn’t. All the girls in the class have seen the pianist and they pushed me to watch his recital. But the ticket was so expensive I never think about buying it. Then you came with your bonus” she teases

‘So that’s why...’ Gil let out a small laugh and a long sigh, he has to do some extra job to pay for Lud s money right now.

They arrived at the music hall, they sat in their seats and watch the curtain lift. A grand black piano stood in the middle of the stage. The music hall went silent and the black-haired pianist goes to the piano. He bowed down to the audience before playing the piano. His slender fingers run through the keys and let out a heavenly tune. Gilbert didn’t like classic very much because he finds it boring and stuffy but he has to admit it his music is on different level. It was beautiful. No, beautiful didn’t even cover it. The pianist makes the music alive. The tunes were seeping into the audience’s heart. Gilbert finds himself trembling by the music. He looks at the brochure, the pianist name was Roderich Edelstein. He looks at the Hungarian and saw how fascinated she was. Glimmering eyes full of amazement. Seems like it was all worth it.

The recital end and the curtain closed, all the audience left the room. Gilbert hop unto the motorcycle, the Hungarian kept staring at the music hall

‘’Come on hop on’’ Gilbert stood by the bike

‘’Gil, I think I just fell in love…”

Gil felt a sudden breeze in his body and he began to cough. “What? *cough* who?” Gilbert could feel a small wet thing in his mouth. He picked it up, it was a petal, did he accidentally swallow this thing? When did this thing went into his mouth anyway? No that’s not important, what did Elizabeta just said?

“The pianist of course, Roderich Edelstein was it? I think it might be love at first sight.” Liz answered, both hand in her blushing cheeks

“What makes you think that!” Gilbert tried hard not to keep his voice up.

The girl giggles, ‘’His music was beautiful, it seeps directly into my heart. The melody….” Now the first-time Gilbert ever saw her like a maiden in love. Really? Now?! What irony.

“Girl, you’ve only met him an hour ago, and you already fell in love with him?”

“Shut up! It’s love at first sight! What do you know about love anyway?”

“Better than you I’m sure” Irritated, he furrows his eyebrows. Girls are a real mystery.

“You? *scoffs* Wait! Do you have someone you love? She dropped the bomb

“Of course I have!!” Gilbert answers quickly. He looked at Elizabeta’s teasing face and blush. He covered his face with his arm and look away. Fiddling with the unnecessary parts of his bike  
Elizabeta jumps unto the motorcycle, hold on Gilbert’s shoulders,” Really? Why do you never told me anything about that”

“You never ask” Gilbert turn on the keys and let the engine starts

” Then I’ll ask right now. Who is the lucky girl?” Elizabeta leaned forward. 

“It’s a secret! The last thing I know is to share my secret with a girl!” Gilbert’s losing his cool 

“Oh, come on! I won’t tell a soul! Give me a clue, is she in our class?”

Gilbert thinks hard, a clue won’t hurt, “You could say so”

“First guess! Is it lily?” 

“No! I don’t want to make an enemy out of his brother”

“Alice? I know she’s not your type, but maybe…”

“Wait, my type? What do you know about my type?”

"Okay, that’s a no then…. Could it be?! Amelia?”

“No!” Gilbert almost brake the motorcycle

” I give, who else? Tell me who’s the lucky girl”

“I won’t tell you! “

“Whatever then” Elizabeta sulked, she retreated back. Gilbert continues driving. He can’t believe he lost his cool there. Regrets and denial.

‘You never said your name, Elizabeta’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came, after spending the rest of his weekend sulking, Gilbert went to school with a headache. Francis and Antonio greet him first thing in the morning. Asking for full report on the date as always. 

“So, how’s it going? Tell us Amigo!” Antonio hugged him from behind. Francis ruffled his hair. A bad way to start a conversation especially when your crush told you that she loves someone. Gilbert went into rage and screams his heart out, surprising his two best friends. Francis and Antonio quickly dragged the screaming teen outside the classroom.

Gilbert sniff and Francis offers him some tissue. After telling all that happen in Sunday his heart feels a bit lighter.

“Girls, sometimes I wonder about them myself’’

"It’s not love, I’m sure. Besides, she won’t see him again right. It’ll gone sooner or later’’

"Ja, I hope"

The bells rang and they went to the class. The teacher went into the class. A young man follows behind her. The girls shriek as the man went into the room and some of the boy gasped at his presence. Only one man, his face full of disbelief. Gilbert was about to say something when one of the girls scream.

“You’re the Austrian pianist!”

The man bow and smile, “My name is Roderich Edelstein, I’ll be studying here from now on.”

Gilbert casts a look towards Elizabeta, her face was flushed red and her eyes were teary.

‘God, you have got to be kidding me’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That’s the guy I was just telling you guys about!” Gilbert almost screams his lung out

He ruffled his hair in distressed, “Why now? Why this school? Why this city? Why does it have to be you? Why? Why?!” He screamed as dramatic as a Shakespearean can.

Every eye on the roofs are on the trio now, especially the raging albino. Antonio pull the albino down, “Easy there tiger, I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”

“Mon cher, Love comes and go, I’m sure her love will be the same” Francis tried to comfort him

“Are you saying that her love is not worth it!? Come here you!’’ Gilbert bends over Francis, half choking the man.

“Whoa I didn’t mean it like that! Forgive me!” Francis tried to escape his friend's clutches

Antonio laughs as he watches them, Gilbert started to tickle Francis and Francis tried to not die from laughter when suddenly, Gilbert had a sudden cough fit. He backs off and released Francis, he turned to his back. Antonio offered him a drink by the time he stopped coughing.

“You okay Amigo?” Worried face as he gave him the drink

“Yeah.” Gilbert spit the thing that almost choke him. A flower petal, again. Seriously! Did he eat flower in his sleep or something? Gilbert was about to scatter it in the wind when a hand suddenly grasps his. 

Francis looks worried and terrified at the same time. “Mon ami, please tell me it’s not yours.” His voice was somewhat shaky. 

“It’s…. I don’t know… What are you talking about?” The cheery air turn serious.  
“How long has this been going?”  
“What? The flower thingy? Yesterday, why?”  
“You have to go to hospital immediately. Today. Afterschool. No buts”  
“Calm down Francis, tell us what’s going on?”

“Francis you’re scaring me dude”

Francis took a deep breath and leaned back, “Mon ami, I never though it’ll be this serious.” Gilbert and Antonio raised their eyebrows in confusion. 

“Have you ever heard of Hanahaki Disease?”

“No, first time hearing it” Gilbert took his drink and drank it, still curious to Francis’ story

“Hanahaki disease is a disease where the patient throws up and coughs flowers or flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. You can die when then flower has blocked your throat, blocking the airways completely”

“Sounds like a fairy tale to me.” Antonio added

“Well, me too.” Francis says reminiscing about the past,” Until I had one myself”

“You had one? This flower thingy?”

“I did, it was long time ago though. Back when I was still living in France”

“So, it’s not that deadly, right? I mean you’re here with us, right now” Toni verified

“It is deadly, but curable”

“How?”

“Well I said that the disease comes from one-sided love, right? The easiest way would be to get the love requited.” 

“Um. the hardest way?”

“Surgery of course, cut you open then cut all the flowers”

“Okay, this fairy tale like disease is getting darker by any minute” Gil laugh weakly

“But the surgery has one definite side- effect.”

“And that is?”

“Your feeling and memories of that special person will be gone as the flower removed from the body”

“And which way you’ve gone through?”

Francis surprised by the sudden question, he smiles sadly as he points a long thin line in his neck, “The hard way, I don’t even know who she was now”

“Wait, wait this is too much for my head. This thing’s actually real? I thought you were joking”

“You could ask the doctor, they’ll tell you the exact things I just told you”

“Then what should we do?” Toni asks confused with all the information

“It’s easy then” Gilbert stood up, and scream as he declares,” I just have to make her fall for me”

Francis and Antonio shocked by their friend’s answer, and then they laugh together, ruffling the albino’s hair, “We’re on your side Gilbert. We’ll help you. Tell us what to do   
and we’ll do it for you”

Gilbert didn’t say a word but he’s grateful and feels like he’s the luckiest person on earth to ever have some friends like this

Afterschool, Gilbert went to the hospital alone. Francis insisted on going with him but Gilbert refused. He knocked on the door and went into the room. After the doctor examined him, he explained the disease precisely as what Francis told him. 

“It origins in the Asia, that’s why it’s quite rare to see one in Europe. Most of the patient decide to take the surgery. What will you do?” 

Gilbert fiddle with his thumb, thinking what kind of mess he got into, “I don’t want to take the surgery. Surely there’s another way”

The doctor skims through the medical report again, “Unfortunately there’s none. As you can see, the disease itself is quite different, it’s not caused by bacteria nor viruses. The only way we have discovered is the surgery, to cut the stem before it spreads any further. It’s like cancer, you have to clean every last one of it to prevent it from infecting other part.”

“Yes, sure, but… That’s not what I’m concerned of…”

“What then?” He looked confused

“It’s about the side effect… I heard that your feelings and memories disappear along with the flower. Is it true?”

“As I said, the disease core is the unrequited feeling. To cure it, then the feeling has to disappear, I guess you could call it side effect, but actually it’s the cure. If you forget about the feeling, then the disease won’t appear” 

“…” There’s no other way but to forget, but does he really want to forget about he? About Elizabeta?

“I… I won’t take the surgery…. yet...” Gilbert said, confirming his answer, “I haven’t given up yet. You forgot one thing doc, the disease was caused by unrequited feeling, right?” Gilbert smirk, declaring with all his might, “Then, as long as it’s not unrequited it’s fine right! I’ll make her fall for me!”

The doctor was taken aback, honestly of all his Hanahaki patient, every one of them was often sad or depressed and decided to take the surgery afterwards, but this one is special. He didn’t give up and decided to take up the challenge. The world really need more of positive people like this.

“Then, it won’t help much but I can prescribe you some medicine. Remember, it’ll only ease the pain and hold off the flower’s growth a bit. It won’t cure the disease. I hope you get your love requited before the medicine runs out.”

“Leave it to me doc! No one can resist my awesome charm anyway kesesese!”


	2. Love Sprouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love was never easy, especially when you have to choose.  
> Your happiness? Or her's?

Disclaimer: Hetalia belong to Hidekazu Himaruya just as I belong to my pupetter ~

As A class representative, the teacher asks Elizabeta to shows Roderich around the town. Gilbert object and tried to go with them, claiming that he knew the town better than her. So, Saturday morning near the station. Gilbert went early that day, considering it’s just a simple walk around the town, he wears his casual clothes. He waited at the nearby café near the station. Thirty minute to the meeting time. 

Then he saw a girl, a beautiful girl. Long brown curly hair. Simple yet elegant red one piece fit her curvy body. The girl waved at him and come closer. It was Elizabeta. To his surprised, Gilbert began to blush and his heartbeat quicken. He quickly brushed them off and tried to hide his nervousness

‘Damn girl, why did you have to be so cute!’ Gilbert’s head were filled with compliment that he cannot say. Gilbert never saw Elizabeta in skirt beside her school uniform. He can never make Elizabeta dress up like this. He suddenly feels the urge to beat the pianist down.

"Thank god you’re already here! Let me lean on you for a while"

Elizabeta leans on Gilbert’s shoulder. Then the fresh flowery scent hit him like a wave, it was her perfume. Because of his recent disease, Gilbert has been overly sensitive to flower scent, but Elizabeta never use perfume when she goes out with him. Gilbert didn’t even know the girl had a perfume ‘Oh god how nice she smells!’

Elizabeta bow down and took off his pair of heels. He sat on the nearby coach and stretched her legs.

"Man, this heels are killing me, I never realise how far the station was."

"Why did you even wear that thing? " Gilbert tried to divert his mind.

"Because this is the only girly shoes I have"

She said, carefully massaging her feet, her hair fell over her shoulder revealing the white neck. Gilbert finally saw what makes the girl different than usual

"Did you wear makeup?! Boy~ someone getting desperate~~"

" oh, shut up"

They both continue to tease each other until the clock rang. Roderich was nowhere in sight. Liz wait anxiously. Gilbert teased her again

"Maybe he stood you up~"

"No, he’s not!"

A few minutes later, Roderich came, he looked exhausted, weird, didn’t he said that his apartment located near the station?

"Sorry.... Hah...hah... I got lost"

‘How?!’ 

The three of them went on a city tour. Elizabeta basically dragged the pianist around and Gilbert just followed them one step behind, not because he felt awkward towards the Austrian, but because he had to. The moment Elizabeta took her hands off him, the Austria always wonder around. So, Gilbert took the initiative and walked behind to keep the Austrian in place. It’s basically like a shepherd and his dog trying to keep the sheep in line.

Then they arrived at a cinema. Gilbert looked at the movie poster

"Hey let’s watch this one!" He said pointing at the Walking Dead poster

"That movie is brutal, I don’t find the amusement in seeing people eating each other" Roderich comment 

"They’re zombies! Of course, they eat people!" He looked at Elizabeta, finding that compromising with Austrian to be futile

Elizabeta fidget, confused between agreeing with the Prussian or the Austrian.

"Well?!" 

"Ah um... Let’s watch this one!" She pointed on another movie poster, Gilbert’s expression drop when he saw the tittle ~Hamlet the musical~

He looked at Elizabeta with you-didn’t-even-like-classic-wtf Expression

"Splendid! It’s Perfect! " Roderich shouted, " I never thought I’ll see a masterpiece here, but Its perfect"

He turned around and grab the girl’s hand, " Let’s watch this one!" His eyes sparkled

"Yeah...um... Sure...hahaha." Elizabeta looked at the Prussian with an apologetic look. The three of them bought the tickets. There’s still two hours left till the movie start. So, they went to a nearby store and decided to look around. 

 

Gilbert feel the itchy pain in his throat, it’s time for his medicine. He searches into his pocket only to find nothing. Did he forget it? Did he leave it at home? He began to cough and wheeze. Elizabeta and Roderich turn around, both giving him a worried look.

" hey, are you okay?" Asked the girl

" yeah, yeah. *wheeze I’m fine... Just a little dry. I’ll go buy some drink" Gilbert ran off, desperately trying to get as far as he could from the girl.

Luckily he found a public bathroom not far from the cinema. He went inside and started coughing. One petal then two, then three. Gilbert keeps on coughing flower petals. The bathroom floor was soon covered in white. He could feel it, even though the petals already stopped, there’s something blocking his airway. He keeps on coughing, trying to throws up anything that’s sitting in his throat. He began wheezing and it started to hurt to breath when he felt something came up his throat. He throws it up. He slumped backward, hitting the bathroom’s wall. Ragged breath. He wiped the cold sweat on his face. After calming down, he searches for the thing that almost chokes him to death. Rolling between the petals, a small oval white thing, it was a bud, a flower bud. Chill runs down his spine, imagining a flower actually growing inside him was crazy but when he saw the bud, he was forced to believe it. He cleaned up all the petals and throw them away. 

He went out of the bathroom and buy three drinks, he looks at the time, five minutes till the movie started. They must’ve been already waiting in the cinema. So, he went to the cinema, Roderich scold him for almost being late there. Gilbert laugh and glance at the girl, something was different, now she was wearing a flower hairclip. Roderich must’ve bought it for her, what a lucky girl. 

"Are you listening to me Gilbert!" The Austrian snapped him out of his trance

" huh? Yeah, I’m sorry I’m late, but I bought you some coffee, now let’s watch the movie"

They sat down and watch the movie. 

He scoots over to the girl," nice hairclips"

The girl blush and hold the accessory dearly, " he bought it for me, well we have a bargaining war with the shopkeeper though " she smiles

It’s been half an hour since the movie started when Gilbert felt the pain again. He tried to hold his coughs in the silent and cold room. He slipped out of the room to the bathroom. No one seems to notice him, not even Elizabeta.

The bathroom was (luckily) empty. He went to the farthest cubicle and lock it down. There he went into a cough fit. Flower petals everywhere. A few minutes passed and he could felt something blocking his airways. He has to drink his medicine soon. He took out his phone and dial the number.

"¡Hola!"

" Toni...*wheeze please pick me up *cough cinema... *cough *cough bathroom...*cough*Cough-"

He went through another fit. The phone fell down and accidentally hung up. Gilbert didn’t care, all he wants now is just air. He coughs and coughs and coughs but nothing came out except flower petals. He clutched on his chest. He felt something long come up his throat. He throws it up. It was a flower, not flower petal, flower. Not a bud, but a fully blooming flower came out his throat along with its stem. A chill wave took away his consciousness and he could feel his vision blackened.

He woke up by a loud thump, someone was banging on the door. His throat feels incredibly hot and dry. He coughs a bit, then a petal fell down his mouth. It took him a while to remember what’s going on. He could make out the thick French and Spanish accent outside the door. They keep on calling his name. The Prussian grunted and tried to crawl to the door, opening the lock.

Clack

The door was opened from the outside, his friend was looking at him with genuine worries. They both were shocked to see how much petals (and flower) the boy coughed. 

"You are late damn it" he smirked at both of them before collapsing to the floor again.

Gilbert wakes up in a familiar room, his room. he sat on the bed. Francis snooze off by the bed, he flicked the Frenchman forehead. Francis wakes up with a yelp.

" Auch Mon ami! You’re awake"

" Morning Fanny, what time is it?"

" its seven. Ludwig texted you, he said he’ll be home late."

"How about Elizabeta? And Roderich? "

" its fine, I texted her using your phone"

Then Antonio came in with a vase full of water

" Amigo! You’re fine? You don’t mind me rummaging your things, right? It’s your fault for putting the vase so far away"

" Yo! Toni, thanks for rescuing me. What’s the vase for?"

" It’s for this obviously "

Antonio took out a white rose from his jacket 

" God! Is that mine?! Is that the one I just...?! What kind of sick joke is this?" The Prussian said irritated

"Francis and I agree to put this up in your room, so you can quickly move on and take the operation  
" but this?!"  
" amigo, we’ve called your doctor. This is getting out of hand. You have to choose. If you can’t make Elizabeta loves you, you have to forget her"  
"From our point of view, it seems like you were helping her to get to Roderich. Am I wrong?" Francis ask mercilessly  
" Of course not! I love her and I don’t want to leave her with him. It’s just.... She looks so happy whenever Roderich around. He changes her... In a good way, of course. In a way, I could never do."

"Then forget about her, we’ll help you through the post-operation effect. It’s better than seeing you throwing your life away like this" Antonio sat by the bench. Hand on the Prussian’s back.

"Ja, I know, just give me more times"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months have passed since the accident in the cinema. To prevent another fit outdoor, Gilbert reduce his play time outside and spent most of his time indoor. Francis and Antonio understand, and they often went to Gilbert ‘s house to play some game or watch movie.

Ludwig found out about the disease about a month ago, when he began to suspicious with his energetic brother new behaviour, he saw Gilbert throws up in the middle of the night. He scolded him very harshly, Gilbert had to stay awake for five hours listening to his brothers preach. Since them he’s been searching for girl who almost killed his brother. Of course, he had already asked Francis and Antonio about it, but they respect Gilbert’s wish and stay silent. But that didn’t stop Ludwig, he talked with the doctors and specialist. Trying to convince his brother to take the surgery.

It’ll be prom night soon, and Gilbert hasn’t found a girl yet. Francis went out with Alice, and Antonio with Emma. He finally decided to ask the Hungarian out when he saw Roderich asked her first in the music room. What a bad day, damn it 

The prom night came, and Gilbert decided to come to enjoy the party (and crush the hope of those lovey dovey couples). He has yet found a way to make Elizabeta fell for him. He sat in one of the chair, food in his hand. People were singing romantic song in the stage while the rest dance with their partners. He took out his camera and began to take everyone picture, there’s Antonio and there’s Francis, wow even Arthur came to the prom. Surprising. Then he saw them, Roderich and Elizabeta, dancing slowly yet gracefully. Elizabeta was so pretty, with her dress and hairstyle, the thin makeup she wears, how red her lip was. Gilbert watched from a far when someone talked to Roderich, interrupting their dance. Roderich said sorry and kiss Elizabeta’s hand. Elizabeta waved at him as the boy went. She took a deep breath as the boy leaves her.

Gilbert stood up, this is his chance. He put his food down and went to the Hungarian side

"Guten abend, meine schön dame" he surprised the girl. The girl’s eyes lit up  
"Gilbert! I thought you wouldn’t come. Where’s your date?"  
" it’s me of course!" Gilbert smirk," I’m so amazing I should date myself!"

Elizabeta laugh, Gilbert smile he successfully cheer her up," how about you? Where’s your date?"

" The committee called him, it’ll be his turn to play the recital soon"

"you’re clearly not here to dance. What are you doing here?" She teased  
" well the food was good and~ he points out his camera~ I am part of the committee "  
"You do?" She asked suspiciously  
" well Francis is, but since he got a date and I don’t-unfortunately- I decide to volunteer "he shrugs 

The music change, this time it’s faster. Gilbert reaches his hand out, "will you grant me a dance for tonight?"

Elizabeta smiles back and accept, they went to the dancing floors. He grabs the girl close to him, he could smell the flower again, is it his? Or her perfume? He didn’t care, he wishes time would just stop there right now. 

The sound of their footsteps, the beat of the music. Gilbert took the girl’s hand and pulls her closer, Elizabeta twirl and land on Gilbert’s hand. He put his hand on her waist while Elizabeta put her hand in his shoulder. The beat fastens and they began to move. Their footsteps follow the music beat. Gilbert reaches out his hand and her dress flutter as the girl spins beautifully. He pulled her back and Elizabeta landed softly in Gilbert’s arm. She arches her back and lifts her foot. The audience applause and some even cooing them. But neither of them could hear that, as both were immersed in their own world. 

Gilbert leaned down and whispers something in the girl’s ear

"Let’s take this up a notch"

Then Gilbert tried to increase the beat with his footsteps. He suddenly pulls the girl with more force. Spinning the girls left and right. Her brown hair flutters as she tried to keep up with him. Elizabeta pulled away, she dances to match Gilbert’s footsteps, tapping her legs playfully as she spun around the boy. Gilbert takes the cue and put his arm on her waist. Slowly lifting her up in the air and spun around. Elizabeta looked at the boy’s eyes with an accomplished look. Gilbert took Elizabeta ‘s hand and turn her towards the audience and the dance was finished. the audience applauds filled their ear. Standing behind the girl he could saw her sweet sweat stream down her cheeks and how her eyes were filled with satisfaction. This is his chance, now or never. Gilbert leans over to the girl’s ear and whisper.

" there’s something I want to tell you after the prom. "  
The girl looked over with curiosity, but the Prussian had already let go of her hand and blend between the audiences.

The stage curtain opens revealing the Austrian pianist. He bows down and began his recital. Gilbert strides along the wall, trying to avoid people. Dancing like that spent a lot of energy, he could feel his wheezing breath. He has to sit, or rest, whichever it is. That’s when his friends came over, Francis and Antonio came to congratulate him. He pointed at his neck, with a pained look. Both of them quickly excused themselves from their dates and help the Prussian get some air. 

Francis stood by the bathroom’s door, preventing anyone from going in. Antonio squats beside the Prussian, his hand rubbed the Prussian’s back slowly as he jerked around every time he throws up. Gilbert kneels in from of the toilet. Flower petals came out of his mouth. His breath ragged, he coughs and wheeze. Until there’s nothing left in his throat. 

Gilbert pull back, he sat on the floor. Dizzy and exhausted. He wipes the remaining saliva. 

" you okay amigo?" Antonio clean up the mess

"I’m fine, give me five minutes" 

He washes his face, trying to wash the paleness away. 

"Yes!" He punches his chest,” Amazing as always!"

Antonio and Gilbert exited the toilet, when they hear Francis talking with someone. He was on the phone, someone called him

" You okay Gil?"

"Yep! Fine and dandy!” He answers cheerfully but his hoarse voice said otherwise

"Its nine already...I’m sorry but I think, I’ll have to skip out tonight’s party"

" why? Did your date stood you up?" He asks sarcastically

" quite the contrary, in fact, she’s waiting in front of my car in the parking lot"

Silence......

"Your sly dog!"

Gilbert tackles him from upfront while Antonio hold him from behind, messing up Francis’s hair with his hand. They both laugh as the man struggling from them. 

"Tell us about it tomorrow morning. ASAP." Gilbert shooed him off. 

"Wait, Its nine already??" The Spaniard surprised, " I better go as well!"

"With Emma?? You’re pretty sly yourself" 

Gilbert and Francis poke the Spaniard.

" it’s different. It’s not like that!"

" how is it different mon ami?"Francis tease.

" I promised Ned I’ll bring her home by ten. I better call her soon"

That unexpected answer totally crash the boys hope. Both of them pat Antonio’s shoulders with pitying look.

"Good luck" 

"Don’t give me that pitying look! Sure, ned can be strict sometimes, but he’s a good brother"

"Yes I know" the albino said

"You better bring her home soon" Francis complied.

"Before his good brother come and took her himself" they said simultaneously

They said goodbyes and went separately. Gilbert went back to the hall alone. The recital was still going on. Gilbert decided to turn on his camera and take some pictures. There he saw Liz talking with lily and his brother Vash. He took every moment that surround the Hungarian, her surprised smile, her laugh, even her funny face.

The recital end and Roderich stood up. A crew member gave him a microphone  
" good evening everyone, I’m sure you all had a delightful night tonight. Everyone who came with their special one and one who came without one. I hope you enjoy the prom tonight"

Gilbert put down his camera

"I want to congratulate all the people who have supported me until this day"

" And especially for someone here, who would constantly always be by my side"

‘The one who always there for your entire life, that you feel something missing whenever she’s not around. Sometimes people doesn’t realise that people who stand by your side is the person who cares about you most.’

"When I realise it myself I was already head over heels for her"

‘Head over heels, that day, the day when Gilbert realise that he loves her, his world changes. alien to the feeling, he tried to distant himself from her. But no avail, Elizabeta confront him up front. Unconsciously makes him accept his feeling for her.’

"The next thing, I began expecting and enjoying your presence by my side"

‘Yes indeed, her presence, the scent of her perfume, the sight of wind caress her wavy hair, or the sound of her voice in a single phone call they spent till late at night. The touch of her punch whenever the boy teased her. The foul language she often slips up whenever they were alone the one and only…’

"The most beautiful flower in my life."

‘Beautiful, she is beautiful. She’s beautiful even when her body covered in mud after wrestling with him near the riverbank. She’s beautiful, even at the morning where she spent the night doing homework and feeling irritated afterwards. She’s beautiful, even when she cries alone behind the school gym. She’s even more beautiful when her face was the first thing you see on your birthday. ’Gil laughs.

"So beautiful yet so fragile. I want to hold you close to my heart"

‘She’s fragile but she is not weak, sure there are times where she suddenly cries, but she wouldn’t let anyone see her. She’s strong, in fact she’s the strongest person Gilbert ever knew. No matter how much he teases her, she’d always stand up for him whenever someone bullies him for his gen abnormalities. She’d stand up for what she believes in. Always Looking straight forward.’

"I just want to say that you mean so much for me, and I don’t know how to say this..."

‘no! Stop! Don’t say it’

"I love you, with all my heart..."

‘No. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t call her name. Don’t take her away from me. Stop it’

"Elizabeta Herdervary, would you come to the stage?"

‘No! no! no! no! no! no! Don’t go. Stop. Liz, don’t go please! Liz, stop! ‘

Everyone applauds and cooing at the pianist, words of congrats everywhere. but Gilbert couldn’t hear anything. His eyes frantically search the room, looking for the Hungarian. The stage spotlight shift on the girl. ‘there she is’. Gilbert break through the crowds, he’s not letting her go. Gilbert manage to slip through the crowds, his hands ready to grab the girls and pull her out of here when Elizabeta suddenly turn around and waved at the Prussian. There, Gilbert finally saw her, eyes glassy, trying hard to hold the tears. She smiles, happy smiles, proud smiles. He could hear her voice telepathically in his heart,  
‘look Gilbert! He just confessed to me! He loves me.’ 

The girl really love the pianist. She’s happy with him. If Gilbert really loves her, would he break her happiness out of sheer jealousy, out of his pure selfishness? Gilbert lowered his hand, he steps back to the crowds. He waved back at the girl and with a choked sound, congratulate her. 

Gilbert leaves the room as the girl’s answer echoing throughout the room

"I do"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gilbert wakes up in the middle of the night, finding himself in a middle of a coughing fit. His bed was already full of white petals. Did he forget to eat his medicine? He checked the pills bottle and count down the pills. He did drink his meds. 

The cough worsens, he covers his mouth, trying to stop the white petals. His heart ache, he grabbed the sheet impulsively, that’s when he realises that he no longer coughing up white petals, they were red now. Blood red. Is the flower changing inside him? Or maybe, just maybe? Suddenly he felt something big came up his throat, he jerked around, the bed crackle from the sudden movement. Gilbert tried hard to spit the things out of his throat. His throat burns like hell. His body trembling from the pain. It feels like a century has passed before the thing finally came out. It was a full blooming blood red rose, along with its stem and pale leaves. This is the second time he actually throws up flower, but what shocked him the most was that small sharp things lining on the flower stems. Thorns.

Things are getting worse, and Gilbert know that sooner or later he’s going to die from this feeling. Now that the girl can’t return his feeling anymore, there’s only one option left

Depressed, Gilbert were too tired to even clean up his mess, he shoved the petals out of his bed and drift off to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonio and Francis were talking about their nights. Class were starting soon and Gilbert hasn’t yet to come

Francis lean on Arthur’s back. The Brit hit him mercilessly.

" Bonjour Arthur, mon cher, did something grand happen in the prom last night?"

"Aside from a few students decide to ditch the prom? The bloody pianist decides to confess his feeling in the bloody stage! " Arthur rant on, "don’t they ever think before they act! Now the teachers are calling me to the faculty room."

"Wait. What? Roderich confess?! To whom?" Antonio cut off

"You know that girl. The one who always follow him everywhere. Elizabeta was it?" Arthur backs off from the sudden interrogation. 

"And then? What did she say?"

" she accepts obviously... Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go to the faculty room"

Arthur went with hurry. Antonio and Francis look at each other, 

‘This is not good’

They grab their jackets and bags. Packing their things as they run to the door

“The class are starting soon. Where are you twat going” Arthur turned back, on guard.

“We’re skipping school today!” Francis and Antonio waved at the angry Brit behind them and run to their friend’s house  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Endless knocking on the door. Gilbert wakes up from his sleep. Who will visit his house at times like this? He walked eyes half closed and half cursing. He opened the door, surprised to see his best friends standing in front of his house at 9 am. 

"Shouldn’t you guys be at school?" His drowsiness disappears when he saw his best friends stood in front of his door

" we could say the same for you. Why are you skipping school?" They let themselves in.

" I’m sick. Cut me some slack will you”

" Amigo, we know already. Arthur told us about it " Antonio patted the albino, telling him to tell the truth.

They sat on the couch, Gilbert went to the kitchen and brought some drink, "so you’ve heard about it. Are we going to do some pity party or what?" Gil tried to lighten the mood

"Gil..." Serious voice, “what are you going to do now? " 

"I’ve been thinking hard about it. I’m going to give up" the Prussian smiled

" if she really loves him then the least I can do is not getting between them" Gil went to his room and brought the red rose in.

" it’s getting worst. I can feel it growing inside me." He fiddles with the rose.

" I still have Ludwig by my side, and you guys too! It’s too early to die"

"Besides, I’m sure Liz will be sad if I’m gone"

"I’m going to take the surgery."


	3. Love Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last hope for a dying feeling. Will it withers? Will it bloom?

Disclaimer:do not own hetalia, nor do we profit from it.

Gilbert went to the hospital, Ludwig decided to tag along, mainly to prevent his brother from doing anything stupid.

" so have you decided?" The doctor asks, rereading his medical record.

"Yes, I’ll take the surgery." Gilbert clasps his hand, confirming his decision.

"That’s good to hear, since you’ve been suffering from it since months ago, I suggest you to have surgery immediately. How about Friday?" He checked the desk calendar.  
"Sure doc, thank you for everything you’ve done for my brother" Ludwig shake the doctor’s hand

Gilbert looks at the calendar, "Wait, wait, doc, could you push the surgery to Sunday"

"Bruder!" Ludwig yelled at him, he’s worried his brother might do something stupid again.

"Wait. I have a good reason for it. You see, my birthday is on Saturday, and I really want to spent my birthday with her memories intact. I want to cherish this feeling until my birthday at least! Please I beg you, consider this as a dying man last wish"

"Bruder that’s not funny!" That joke really is too much, Ludwig could feel his face heating up

"I’m sorry. I know that but it’s just..." Gil looks apologetic, but he hasn’t given up yet

The doctor saw his determination and answer in a soft voice, "I’m sorry but I can’t do that for you, the disease has reach the final stage. Your body has reach a critical stage and required immediate action."

"But doc, I don’t want to celebrate my birthday with a stranger in it. I just want to hear her voice congratulating me for one last time." He plead

" Usually we would’ve gave the patient in earlier stage a day to a week to finish their business, but your disease already on the last stage. Waiting for a whole week is too risky, and as a doctor I definitely didn’t recommend this "

"So I can’t postpone the surgery?"

"I’m so sorry, but I certainly don’t recommend that. Your body are frail enough already, try not to miss the surgery."

"Yes sir" Gilbert shook the doctor’s hand. In a mere day, his precious loved person is going to be nothing more than a stranger to him.

Liz, this beautiful yet painful love you’ve gave me. I will forget all about it in a mere day. I’ll forget your face, your voice, your touch.  
But no matter how much I want to hold unto this love, nobody worth so much suffering

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert called Francis and Toni and told them about the surgery. They sat in the living room while Ludwig went to the kitchen for some drinks.

"I really want to hear her says happy birthday for me" the boy sulk.

"Well that’s a problem"

"I know, if you can’t postpone the surgery, then we can just celebrate your birthday in advance! Like Wednesday, or Thursday.” Antonio said cheerfully

"God! Antonio you’re a freaking genius!! That’s it guys. I’m going to have my awesome birthday on Thursday!"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, begging for his brother permission. Ludwig sighed. "Thursday, it is then."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday

The party started at seven. Gilbert laugh as Antonio share his joke. He glanced at the girl’s desk. It was break time yet the girl hasn’t move out of his desk. Francis even ask Lily and Alice to take her, but she won’t budge. Gilbert are getting desperate to slip his birthday invitation to her bag when suddenly, Roderich came and take the girl away. Gil was kind of thankful for distracting the girl yet he finds it annoying that only Roderich can distract the girl.

He went to the girl’s desk and slip he invitation inside her wallet. Operation success, he clapped his hand with his best friends as he finished the first step, inviting the girl.

The bell rang and the trio has left the school ground, even before the bell stopped ringing. They went to the Prussian’s house. Simple yet perfect for a party.

"Alright then, we’re going to prepare for my awesome party!"

"I’ll clean the house while you guys went shopping. Then Lud will come with the cake." Gilbert took out his wallet, " this should’ve covered it"

Francis looks surprised," don’t worry about the money, we’ll pool it together". Gilbert waved as his best friend went to do shopping, after they were out of sight he went back into the house and started cleaning. He pulled the table to the centre of the room, moving sofa and chairs. A little bit cooking for snack. He was swiping the floor when his phone vibrates. It was a text from Ludwig.

**Ludwig: sudden meeting. Will be late, how about the cake?**

**Gilbert: I’m on it**

Gilbert went to Ludwig’s room and took the receipt. He put on his jacket and scarf and went to the bakery.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Meanwhile~

  
Elizabeta watches the clock ticks as she spent her time together with Roderich. Afternoon tea isn’t really her thing, but Roderich fancy it. The minute’s hand just ticks again, she justfound the Prussian’s invitation and find it ridiculous, his birthday is in Saturday, is it one of his prank again? Or did he really forget his own birthday? Anyway, the party is in seven, three hours to go.

"Did you fancy clock so much or you find my presence is tiring you?" Rod tease her

"Nos I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, it’s just, I have an appointment at seven and I’m afraid I’ll miss it.” Liz blushed and gaze downward, trying to hide her red face

“It’s still bright outside, it’s still a long time till night time”

“I’m sorry” she went silent,

“It’s an invitation, isn’t it?” Roderich sipped on his tea

“How did you- “

“I saw him, fidgeting like a little boy, tipping his toes slipping a paper into your bag” Rod cuts off.

“Yes, its Gilbert’s, well I never knew what is he thinking- “

“Liz “Elizabeta was surprised, no one call her that except for the girls and Gilbert and his trio.

“I have something to tell you today”

“What is it?”

“I’ll be going to Vienna”

“Vienna? Austria? That’s great, isn’t it? When will you be going?”

“Tonight”

“Tonight!?” She repeated

“And when will you be back?”

“That’s the problem Liz. I was applying for some music scholarship and I got accepted.” He took out the scholarship letter from his bag, “It’ll be a while before I came back. It  
might take years”

Elizabeta reads the letter carefully then she gazes at him, “But how about me?”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. The flight is at six and I hope you can go with me” He took out an envelope and gave it to her.

“Me? To Vienna? Isn’t this too sudden” Elizabeta took the letter and opened it. Two one-way plane tickets to Vienna, departure at six just as he said.

“I know, but with you, I’m sure we’ll make it just fine” He place his hand on top of her hand. He looked at the confused girl.

“So? Will you come with me?”

“I….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of the series. Ending will be posted separatedly


	4. Love Withers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Ending of Hanahaki Series.   
> The Ending where loyalty has costs him dearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry for the late updates. Here's the promised endings. This is the first ending as we will post several different endings

Disclaimer: We do not own hetalia, just the plot

  
  
                After taking the cake from the bakery, Gilbert went to the photos studio, he took out the camera’s memory card and give it to the clerk  
  
“Please print all of it”  
  
                The clerk took the memory and went to the back room. Gilbert wait. The store was a bit far from the bakery, but he has to do it now. He planned to put Elizabeta’s photo in his desk with ‘remember’ written on the back so he will never forget her.   
  
                                That is how the disease has taken another turn in his body. Besides the usual spasm his chest has been hurting lately, but he’s too afraid to tell anyone about it. He’s sure they’ll tell the doctor and hasten the surgery.  
  
                The clerk came back with brown paper bag, full of photos. Gilbert took it and pay. He steps out of the store and walk home while looking at all the photos.   
  
                There’s a picture of him with the trio. Weird poses and weird faces, when did he take this photo anyway, he laughs. Photo of Ludwig, Him and Ludwig, there’s also a picture with the Vargas brothers. Feliciano and Lovino, he knew that his brother is secretly looking at the younger Vargas, he sometime teases him about it. Oh, and there’s a picture of when they went to the cinema, cause of his illness he had to skip watching that hamlet musical, but he regrets nothing, he didn’t really want to watch the movie anyway. Then there’s a picture of the three of them. Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizabeta. He looked at the picture, some are good some are blurry. He’s not a photographer anyway, don’t judge. And there’s prom picture. Elizabeta looks gorgeous in dress, she herself rarely consider herself as a girl. She should’ve dress up more, for all these years they’ve spent together, Gilbert failed at that. Yet, Roderich came and change her quickly. For the better of course. This is jealousy, Gilbert knows it. This ugly feeling, he felt towards Roderich is irrational. but he has to admit it, Roderich is better for Liz than him.  
  
                He felt a sudden burn in his throat, his left hand cover his mouth in reflex. This is bad. He quickens his pace, he finds bring his medicine because he thought it’ll be a quick trip. He has to go home soon, and drink his meds, and sit down, he still has to clean the house, and cook with Francis and Toni, and tease Ludwig for being late, and welcome Liz...  
  
                He finally arrive. His coughing has become erratic. He opened the fence with haste, not bothering to lock it back up. His trembling hand fiddle with the keys, ‘come on quick!’  


                The key finally fits, he opened the front door and close it with his leg, not bother to lock up again. Gilbert knows that few petals has slipped down his grasp. He didn’t care, he has to get his medicine first.  
  
                He felt the sharp stings in his throat, must’ve the thorns. His hands tremble as he tried to hold the cough back more petals fell to the floor. His head became wobbly from the lack of air, he tried to hold on to the nearest drawer, unintentionally knocking a vase over.   


                He went to the living room; the meds were on top of the table the last time he left it. Gilbert didn’t even bother to stop the petals, his hands are too busy supporting his frail body from falling.   
  
                He walked over to the table he tried to breath from his mouth, it’s useless he could feel no air.   
  
                There it is, a small bottle near the vase. He tried hard to move his legs there, when suddenly he could felt sharp things stabbing his heart. His legs gave away, he desperately tried to grab the bottle as he fell down but his hands grasped the table cloth instead, the bottle fell down and shatter as it met the floor, the pills scattered and rolls everywhere. The cake is crushed by the impact and the photos flew out of the paper bag, flew softly as the albino’s body fell to the floor.  


***

  
                Antonio hold the towering groceries, both hands full with brown paper bags full of ingredients. His step is lagging behind the Frenchman. Francis hums while reading the dish recipe. Wondering what else he should buy.

  
                "Francis, this should be enough. Let’s go back. Its heavy! I still think we don’t need to buy that much.” He shifted his hand, trying not to drop the bag.  


                "Food is perfection. No bargaining when it comes to food!" He strictly says.  


                “At least help me carry half of it and they were so expensive! How are you going to explained it to Gil”  
                “Wait I thought we’re going to pool it together”   
  
                “Mi dios...” He rolled his eyes  
  
                Francis laugh as they went through the corner, when suddenly someone bumped into Francis, pushing the Frenchman backward, Francis body fell on top of the Spaniard, whom with his greatest effort tried to prevent the groceries from falling down.   
  
                “Watch it!” Brown haired girl with eyes sharp as daggers stares at him

                “Désolé madamo- Liz?! What are you doing here?!”  
  
                “I’m fine thank you”, said Antonio, squished under the Frenchman  
  
                “I’m going to Gilbert’s is there a problem?” Her face looks gloom.   
  
                “The party start at seven”  
  
                “I’m free to go there whenever I want and by the looks of it, you’re going there, right? Great, I’ll help with the preparation”   
  
                The girl stood up and walk away. "Wait!!" Francis stood up and chase the girl

  
                                                                                                ...  
                                                                                                ...

  
                "Fanny little help here?? " Antonio struggle with the groceries  
  
                Francis ran back, " seriously Toni?!" He pulled the Spaniard up and continue chasing the girl  
  
                If someone called Gilbert hard headed then they must met Elizabeta, once that girl decide on something, she’ll follow it through till the end.  
Like now  
                Even after all Francis’s plead Elizabeta keeps walking and they’ll arrive at Gilbert’s house soon.  
  
                Elizabeta rang the bell once, then twice, and thrice," Gil come out here, your guest has arrived!"  
  
                No answer  
  
                She rang the bell again," Gil!!" She pushes the fence, it was opened.  
  
                Elizabeta went to the front door, Francis chase after her. Antonio close the fence with his legs when he saw…  


" Francis!"

  
                Francis turn around, Antonio signalled him, tilting his head to the fence, looking at the red petals near the entrance, trailing faintly to the front door.

  
_‘This is not good’_

  
                Francis run to the front door and bang on it, “Gil? Open the door! Gilbert!”  
  
                Elizabeta surprised by the sudden change in Francis, she was about to complain when Antonio with his smile, gently asked her to hold the groceries  
  
                “Please wait here for a while” The Spaniard may be smiling, but he can’t hide the concerned looks in his face. Elizabeta began to worried, something must’ve happen.  
  
                Francis turn the knob, it wasn’t locked. They nod at each other and went inside. Leaving the speechless girl behind.  
  
                ” Don’t move from there!” Toni said before he went inside  
  
                “Gil?” They follow the petal’s trails  
  
                There’s a lot of knocked over things falling here and there, they have to watch their step inside the house. They checked every room in the house, living room, clear. Bedroom clear.   
  
                And there, in the middle of dining room, laying in the middle of flower bed, among the scattered pills and photos the Prussian sleeps peacefully, unmoving, frozen, peacefully.  
  
                "Gilbert!!" They shout  
  
                Worried from the shout, Elizabeta put the groceries on the ground and ran inside. Only to find her best friend in unconscious state  
  
                “Elizabeta don’t look, please go outside.’’ Antonio yelled at her.   
  
_‘What happened? Gilbert’_  
  
                Francis kneeled down and put his finger in front of the albino’s nose.  
  
                "God he’s not breathing. Toni call ambulance"  
  
                Antonio ran outside, his trembling finger tried hard to call the ambulance. Gilbert’s head dangle as Francis lay him on his back. Francis put his head on the albino’s chest looking for the faintest hope he could find, there he hears small thumps deep inside the albino’s chest.

                “We can still make it!” He places his hand on the Prussian chest. Keeping his elbows straight and shoulders directly above his hands. He began to push the Prussian’s chest hardly. With a steady rhythm, he uses all his strength to resurrect the Prussian.  


                "Come on Gil, breath" he pushes again "For God’s sake Gil! Breath! Merde!"  


Elizabeta stood frozen by the door. Antonio’s panic call nor Francis’s curse blended to the background.  
  
_‘Gilbert is laying on the floor’_

_  
‘He’s unconscious’_

_  
‘Accident?’_

_  
_ She looked at the scattered medicine on the floor

  
_‘He’s sick’_

_  
‘Since when?’_

_  
‘Is it the cough? Regular cough?’_

_  
‘Does cough kills?’_

_  
‘Is he going to die?’_

  
_‘Why? What happened here?’_

__  
  
                Antonio came back inside, phone in his hand," The ambulance will be here in five"  
  
                The Frenchman look at the Spaniard," Toni, change"  


                " yes... Yeah"  


                Antonio kneeled next to Gilbert, Francis took his hand off and Antonio replaced him. He continues pushing the Prussian’s chest.  
  
                "Come on Gil, amigo. Don’t give up. Open your eyes"  
  
                Francis stood up, wiping his sweat. He took out his phone. Scrolling through the number address  
  
                "Liz, did you know Ludwig’s number?"  


                " uh? Yeah..." She stood still  


                "Then give me his number!" The girl didn’t move, eyes fixed on the laying childhood friend.  
Francis step forward and grab her shoulders," we’re losing tine here! Gilbert is dying and all we could do is at least to call his family!" He shocked the girl, Francis for the first time, being rough with a girl, " you’re going to tell me his number, so he can get his ass right here right now"  


                He shoved the phone to Elizabeta’s hand, she tries hard to remember Ludwig’s phone number.   
  
                "Here...." She said with a small voice  
"Merci....and sorry about that...." Francis quickly dialled the number, Ludwig picks it up  
  
                "Halo? Who is this?"  


                " Ludwig mon cher, it’s me Francis. I want you to stay calm and try not to panic." Francis took a deep breath," Gil collapse...again... He’s unconscious now but he’s not waking up. We’ve called ambulance and they’ll be here in five...."  


                Francis could hear rustle on the other side, Ludwig is panicking." Please, just come home."  


                "Is.... Is he going to be...? Okay?" He’s losing his cool  


                "Honestly? We don’t know, Antonio and I’ve been doing first aid for him. But we’re no expert dear. Just... Just come home first."  


                "Ja...Ja... Yes, I’ll be there in a minutes"  


                Francis close the call. He could hear a faint noise of sirens outside.   


"Francis, pass!" the Spaniard said, sweat dripping from his face.   


Francis replaced him, and Antonio ran outside. He brought the meds in and they let them do their job. They took him to a stretcher and put oxygen mask over his mouth. The meds push the stretcher inside the ambulance  
  
                " Toni, go with him. I’ll stay here and wait for Ludwig"  
  
                The Spaniard hop unto the ambulance.  


"Wait, I’ll go with you!" Elizabeta shout, honestly, the boys completely forgot about the girl’s existence. The looked at each other. Francis nod. Toni nod. Antonio reach out his hand, "hop in"  
  
                The ambulance move, sirens sound is all they could hear through the trip.  
  
                "Can you tell me what’s going on?" Elizabeta broke the silence. The Spaniard looked at the confused and scared girl  
  
                "Liz... Have you ever heard of Hanahaki disease?" He tried to explained slowly  
  
                "I’ve heard about it, but I know nothing"  


                "Let me tell you about this beautiful yet cruel disease first then"  
  
                                                                                                    ***  
                Antonio and Elizabeta wait in front of the surgery room. Heavy air filled the places. Elizabeta sobs quietly, after Antonio explain all of it, she realises how stupid she is. How she always takes him for granted, and for once she realises how much the Prussian mean in her life.  
  
Francis and Ludwig arrives a few minutes later, "How is he?" Francis asked

                "They brought him in and haven’t come out since then. " Toni explained, he glanced at the girl. Francis noticed how her expression has changed, Toni must’ve told her about it.  
  
                "I never thought that it was you.... " Ludwig step closer to the girl, he took out the photo that scattered among the medicines and rose petals.

 He scans through each one of them before giving it to the girl. " you were always on each other’s neck, I thought he hate you, I never considered that possibilities."

 Elizabeta take the photos and looked at them, the time when they went around the city, the cinema, the prom, and the usual photo of the school days. Photos of the bad touch trio, pictures of him, Roderich and her. But most of it was her picture, her smiling face, her angry face, even her sleeping face. He loves her, but she didn’t return his feeling, and so he died from the feeling.   
  
                "Elizabeta, please... I know that this is selfish but If my brother make it out of this disease. Please. Leave my brother alone." Ludwig plead, slightly bowed his head.  
  
                Elizabeta shocked, did he just told her to stay away from Gilbert? From her best friend? Liz has known Ludwig for so long, he’s a good kid and always polite to people. Liz realise her foolishness and nod quietly.  
  
                Twelve hours pass. None of them went home. They take turn to go and buy foods at the minimart. The surgery room were filled with surgeons. The light goes on as the surgery continue. None of them speak a word.   
  
                The light goes off, and a doctor went out of the room. Ludwig and Francis stood up.   
  
                "Are you his family" the doctor asked

  
                " I’m his brother, how is he?” Ludwig step forward  
  
                The doctor said with a grim face, " I’m sorry, we did our best"   
  
                Ludwig ‘s breath stopped, his shoulders drop, eyes full of despair. Francis step back and fall to the chair, Antonio slumped forward, hand clasped and praying in Spanish.  
  
                "We tried to cut off the flower, but the disease has reached the last stage and the roots has reach his heart. And no matter how many stems we cut off it just keeps growing. It’s as if..."  


"As if?" Ludwig beg for more information.  
  
                "It’s like he didn’t want to lose the feeling itself. He doesn’t want to forget about the love that drives him to this...."  
  
                Ludwig looks away, red eyes. He ruffled his hair in frustration. The neat slicked back hair become disordered and fall covering his eyes. Silent tears fall unnoticed through the German’s eyes, covered with his own hair.  
  
                In the middle of it all. Elizabeta sat in silence. Her head can’t comprehend anything that happen that day. He could hear blood rushing through his vein clearly, but none if the doctor’s word came to her  
  
                But one thing she do understand

  
_Gilbert  
_

_Is gone._

***

  
                The funeral passed quietly, its romantic yet tragic in its own way. Some blame him for his foolishness, some admire him for his loyalty. But his death is not in vain nor it was fool. For everyone there realised how love can kill. How love is a double edge sword that can bring you to heaven or drag you down to hell. How it can create lives or takes live.  
  
                The fresh gravestone look contrast in the old cemetery. That’s where Gilbert lays now. Ludwig kneeled beside the gravestone, occasionally dripping a tear or two. Behind him, Francis and Antonio. Francis could hold his tears better than Antonio, he’d suddenly hold his mouth and looks upward, his eyes would’ve been glassy but still no tears. Antonio is different, tears would’ve suddenly stream down his eyes and he’d have to excuse himself for a minute to cry alone.   
  
                Standing behind the boys, Elizabeta with her black dress. Red roses in hand. She steps forward and put the roses on the fresh grave.  
 

_Here lies_

_Gilbert Bleidschmidt_  
Beloved brother & dearest friends  
A faithful lover   
Until love takes him away  
  
***

  
                Elizabeta wakes up. Swollen red eyes, unkempt hair. She squints as she opens the curtain, revealing the darker curtain on the other side. It’s Gilbert’s room. It was Gilbert’s room. She’d throw some pebbles on it and Gilbert would open the window and he’d catch her as she jumps across the veranda into his room. But now the room is empty, there’s no rock music and his silhouette playing imaginary guitar in the middle of the night. There’s no angrier curse every time the light goes out. And then, there’ll be no one to open the curtain every morning, sleepy eyes and bed hair.   
  
                Elizabeta close the curtain, her eyes were burning out, tears began to form. She slides down the window and started sobbing, she holds the curtain tight.  


_Gilbert is gone_  
  
How could she be so blind  
  
Gilbert is gone  
  
 And it’s all her fault  
  
 How can she never realise it  
  
How much the boy matter for her  
  


_How important Gilbert was in her life_

  
  
                Now that he’s gone, she felt a gaping hole in her heart. Screaming his name out, craving for his existence.  
  
                She cried her heart out. That day when they walk around the city, how boring it would be to show the city to some guy he barely knows, but he refrains from ditching out as long as he could walk beside the girl. Those forgotten promises at the prom, how heart-breaking for him to congratulate her that day. She curses her idiocy, why she always took the boy for granted.   
  
_And now that the boy has gone_  
  
 She realise  
  

_How much she loves him_  
  


              Elizabeta woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hoarse and dry. Her throat feel itchy somehow and she began to cough. She could feel a foreign thing in her hand. Her heart began to beat faster. _Could it be?_ She holds the foreign thing unto the moonlight that shone through her windows. It was a flower, a small blue flower.

              With haste, she quickly rips the curtain of their rings. The moonlight shone brightly through the clear window, revealing countless similar flowers scattered across the floor

  
_Love can be so cruel._

Shocked, Elizabeta feel down on her knees. Silent tears drip through her cheek. She knows this flower. It was his favourite.

  
_  
Forget-me-not_

 


	6. Love Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending in which both decide to pursue happiness. The problem is, whose happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second ending of the hanahaki series. We love making alternate ending.
> 
> comment are always apppreciated

disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to us, but the plot does.

 

Gilbert came back from the cake shop. He was surprised to see his front door opened. Did he forgot to lock it? He walked carefully. In the middle of Living room, Elizabeta sat, it looks like she was in trance because she did not realise the Prussian standing beside her.

“Liz?”

The Hungarian snaps back, “Oh, hey Gil. I’m sorry I just let myself in.”

“It’s okay.”

“The party start at seven. You’re early.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Liz? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing, what makes you thinks that?”

“Because you were just fine when I last saw you a few hours ago,”

“I can’t hide anything from you can I” the girl smile sadly, “The problem is, I don’t think I can make it to your party today.”

“Why? You are here right now. It going to start in a few hours”

“It’s Roderich, Gilbert. “

Gilbert sat down next to her, “What about him?”

“He’s going to Vienna today. He got a music scholarship there.”

“And? Do you want to see him off? I can take you to the airport before the party starts.”

“No Gil, he asked me to come with him.” Elizabeta took out her bag and show him the plane tickets

“The departure is at six. That’s why I can’t go to your party.”

Gil could feel his heart fell, “Wait a sec, then? When will you be back?” He holds the girl’s hand, not wanting her to go away.

“I’ll stay at Vienna” Her voice shaking, “We’ll live together in Vienna. It might take months, or it could be years. I don’t know”

_‘God, this can’t be happening’_

 

“What? You can’t just leave.” Gilbert could feel his eyes burning in any moment, “What about school? And your friends? And your house”

_‘Wait, don’t go. Stay. Don’t leave me’_

Elizabeta put the ticket back into her bag, “I can take care of it from Vienna, the flight however, I can’t miss it”

_‘Stop. God please stop it.’_

 “What about your things?”

“I already packed the necessary thing before. They will send the rest after we arrived in Vienna”

“Then, what are you doing here…” Gilbert whisper with his smallest voice.  
                “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He covers his face with his right hand, “Liz, I’m sorry…”

“I… I came to say goodbye, I guess.”

“I’ve texted everyone else but you.” She took a deep breath, “I feels like I have to tell you this personally, only you”

Gilbert went silent his gaze downward, his bangs fall and covers his face, Elizabeta waited for his reaction. The room was silent as none of them dares to break the silence.  Then she stood up, “I guess that’s all I want to say to you. I better get going then.” She walked to the door, but Gilbert catches her hand.

“One last thing, can I ask you for one last thing?”

“Anything, as long as I can do it. What is it?”

He lifted his head, and smile at the girl, “Can you say ‘Happy Birthday’ for me?”

“I could send you a postcard on your Birthday from Vienna”

“I don’t need any postcard!” He almost screams, “I just want you to say ‘Happy Birthday’ for me.” He hold her hand tightly, almost pleading.

“Right here, right now. Just two words” he looks directly to her eyes,” Please?”

Elizabeta walked closer and hugged the Prussian. “Happy Birthday my dearest friend. Thank you for being there for me all this time. Even though we were always fighting, I will always miss all the fight we ever had here.  I will always remember you Gilbert, your face, your voice, your jokes, your smile. All of it. I will not forget any of them. So, I hope you do the same and always remember me. No matter how far we were apart, remember me always. My friend, my brother, my Gilbert. I promise we will meet each other again, no matter how long it will be. Happy Birthday my dearest Gilbert.”

She backs off. She let go of him, and she could swear she saw his body tremble a bit.

“Thanks Liz. I won’t forget you either,” He whispers, He lift his heads up and stood up. His face was cheery as usual, “So, you’re going now? I can take you to the airport you know?”

The girl smile and refused,” I already called a cab, it must be waiting outside my house right now. Besides, I don’t think your bike could handle my entire suitcase” she jokes

“Hey, don’t mess with my bike. It’s strong like me. A suitcase won’t hurt.” He laughs.

Gilbert took her to the front door; the cab was already waiting in front of her house.

“Well, this is goodbye I guess”

He ruffles the girl’s hair hardly, “Bye Liz, take care, will you? And Rod too of course. Don’t let your eyes off him or he’ll wander off again”

She fixes her hair and wave at him. She went into the cab and Gilbert watch the cab drives away. He keeps waving his hand until the cab was out of his sight

_‘Goodbye, Liz’_

_‘Goodbye my love’_

Gilbert went inside and closes the door. The small room suddenly felt so spacious somehow, it’s as if something has disappeared from there. He sat on the couch. Trying to process everything that just happened. Before he knew it. Tears streams down his eyes. He tried to hold it back but it just won’t stop. He curled himself and small sobs started to escapes his lips. His back tremble as he replays the memories he had with her.

***

Gilbert already went back to his usual self by the time the party started. He spent his birthday with his best friends Francis and Antonio, while Ludwig came later together with the younger Vargas. Gilbert knew his brother has been seeing the younger Vargas since the first year, but the boy never had any courage to speak with him. He’s happy that his brother’s love is different from his. The birthday was perfect except for her absences. They laugh, they smile. Truly, it was an unforgettable night in Gilbert’s life.

The party goes on, Ludwig was playing his flute while Francis sing and Antonio dance. Gilbert claps his hand within the music and laugh together. They seem to enjoy the party more than he do. It’s fine though. Gilbert sneak out for a bit, he retreated to his room. H checked his phone. No phone nor mails from Elizabeta, she must be on the plane right now. He sighed, that’s when he saw the camera on top of the desk. He sat in his bed and took the camera. This camera has been his friend since Ludwig gave it to him on his birthday.

Gilbert turns on the camera, he opens the gallery and look at the pictures. The pictures from the cinema, their three-way date with Roderich, he could have done more for that girl but he had to miss the chance because of the disease. The prom pictures. Honestly, the prom was the best bet for him to confess his feeling. His biggest regret. He should’ve grab her and take her. He should’ve ignored his pride and trust his gut more.

 

Gilbert scrolls through the photos again. After he felt that it was enough, his thumb went into the trash icon button. The delete button. A notification come on the small screen.

**Delete all the photo?**

 Gilbert's hand switching between the yes or no options. The photo of Liz, the very last memories of her. The only thing that may or may not help him remember her after the surgery. He stops at the yes option, once he says yes, there is no turning back, he will forget about her completely. He switches to the no option. Can these photos make him remember everything about her, this surgery is the chance to start a new life, would he waste it on her again? The camera screen reflected in his eyes shows how much effort he put in this decision.

Suddenly he hears a knock, he looks up and find Ludwig staring at him, " Come on bruder, it's your birthday party, what are you doing here alone?"

Gilbert looks at his brother's face, that's right. He's not alone, there's a lot of people ready to support him from his back. He smiles, "Ja, wait a second. I'll be there in a minute" He waved

He pushes the button and took the camera with him.

"Hey, there’s he is, the birthday guy, where did you run off to?" Antonio pat his shoulder.

"I was searching for this camera. Let's take a picture together"

"Sure, great idea. Let's take a picture" Francis joins and take a pose

Everyone gather and took a weird poses, ready to take a picture. Gilbert took out the camera, the tiny screen says ' data formatted’ He smiles at the empty gallery, his smile was somehow sad, 'goodbye Liz'

Gilbert brush the feeling off, he smiles at his friends and set the camera's timer, "Ready guys! ten seconds!" He put the camera on the table and ran towards them.

The camera flash as the party ended.

***

Six years later

Gilbert put on his tie, he put on the coat and walked out of his apartment.  The sun shines brightly as the elevator came down to the ground floor. He checked the mailbox and there it is, the usual unknown birthday postcard. ~E.H~

The postcard came around six years ago, always on his birthday, never late. At first, he thought it was a joke until Ludwig found the postcards and told him to ignore it. No one celebrates his birthday aside from his brother and his two friends, he always wondered who E.H is. One day he asks and jokes about the postcard to his friends. Francis forces his laugh while Antonio gaze his cast, and then both of them jokes about E.H could also be read as H.E, -he-, which mean a man, was stalking him. He stops talking about the letter after that. However, his friend’s secrecy didn’t make his curiosity disappear. He tried to find E.H since then but he never found the person. He gave up searching a year ago, yet the postcards never stop even once.   

He put the postcards inside his pocket and went inside his car.

“Good morning Sir, your secretary told me to bring you to the airport right, Sir?”

“Yes. I’m meeting an old friend in Vienna. I believe my suitcase already been delivered?”

“Yes Sir, I sent them to the airport myself yesterday”

“Good, let’s get going then”

***

Gilbert went out of the plane, he stopped in front of the glass wall and gazed at the passing plane

A shorter man tapped on his shoulder, “Hey Gilbert, welcome to Vienna”

Gilbert turned around and looked at the long-lost friend, “Hey Vash, long time buddy. Haven’t see you since graduation.”

Vash offer his hand and shook it, “Honestly I was surprised to find out the head company I was working with was you Gilbert”

“Well you took that out of my mouth, I never guessed that the corporation’s CEO was you either Vash.”

“Come, we’ll continue this on the car” Vash went to the parking lot and Gilbert follows behind.

“But, honestly Vash. I never thought that you would be the welcoming type”

“Huh?” Vash seems irritated, “Well, I’m not actually, but since I told Lily about you, she won’t stop talking about how you and I should have a little reunion.”

“Really, that’s nice of her, so where are we going now”

“She gave me some orchestra tickets. Do you remember? The guy was in our school for a while. I think he was in your class. Must’ve been your friends”

“Who?”

“Roderich Edelstein, he’s been with us until prom time. He moves away to Vienna later. Apparently, he became famous now. He already had two world tour”

“Ah yes, I remember him. The pianist, right? He’s been with us for... what? One? Two months? I don’t really know him personally, I just escorted him around the town once.”

Vash glanced at him, doubting his statement, “Well, there’s more to it. It’s not just a piano concert, there’ll be an opera singer too. The rumours say that the pianist and the singer was engaged”

“Really? That Roderich, I can’t imagine him engaged! Did his parents set him off or something?”

“It’s obvious actually, the guy confessed in the prom. Do you remember? It was a big news”

“Hmm, I don’t remember, I left early at prom. Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Elizabeta, you remember? You were quite a couple back at high school”

Gilbert stopped for a while, he should’ve felt some pain in his heart but he could only feel the hollowness in his heart. What was that It’s the first time he ever felt like this.

“I... I don’t know Vash. I dated a lot of girl since graduation. Must be kind of some mixed up there” he tries to laugh it off.

“Okay then… “

They arrived at the concert hall a few minutes later. They sit on their respective seat and wait for the curtain to lift up.

The lights go off and the curtain lifts up, revealing a black mahogany piano in the centre of the stage. The room went silent automatically. A man steps up the stage, his footsteps reverberate through the silent room. He bows down to the audience and go to the piano. Later a beautiful young woman goes to the stage, her golden-brown hair flutter falls from her shoulder, her green eyes scan through the audience before she bows and started singing

Gilbert could feel something different about the girl standing in the stage. His hollow heart thump so hard. It felt hollows, as if something was there. No, maybe something is there, maybe he just forgot about it. Gilbert couldn’t brush off the nagging feeling in his heart.

It felt like something is blocking his part of memories, a part of memories he didn’t even knew exist. He has to remember, what it is…

_‘Happy Birthday, my dearest Gilbert’_

Her voice unlocked the locked part within his heart, without him noticing a tear escaped his eyes. His sight locked deeply on the lone singer by the stage. His heart race so fast it may burst out of his chest. His blood rush so fast he could clearly hear them running inside him.

“Liz……” A single word slips through his mouth, suddenly a sharp pain hits his head and he groan from the pain. He massaged his head, trying to reduce the pain, eyes still locked on the singer. The world is going black and the girl’s voice are getting clearer by any seconds.

“E…. Liz…Liz. A “next he could feel his heart ache, in every beat, like a thorny wire wrapped around it. He gasped and began to cough. Vash looked at him and patted him in the back, “Gil are you sure you’re okay?” We should go outside” He looked worried, which is rare for someone like him. Gilbert waved him off. He is on the verge of something important, something he thought he never had. Something important! Someone important!

Her name, what was her name. Who is she to him. What makes her different from another girl? Gilbert’s was on the verge of remembering. Then he saw the concert brochure on Vash’s hands that is it! The girl’s name must be on that brochure. He grabbed it and frantically search through it.

_‘Her_ _name_ _, Liz…E…Liz…Eliza…’_   Finally, he saw it the orchestra’s singer name was

 

’’ _Elizabeta Herdevary’’_

He put both his hands beside his throbbing head. His minds frantically search for the name in his memory. She was important. She is important. Why didn’t he remember anything about her? His lip chant her name repeatedly as it was a charm.

                “Elizabeta…Herdevary…Liz…Who? Elizabeta... She was Elizabeta...” The world began to spins as he chants her name. Vash worried advice didn’t even reach his ears.

                “Remember. Elizabeta Herdevary. Elizabeta…Herdevary…E…H...”

                A sudden pop in his head, unlocked all the locked memories within. Everything comes back in flashbacks

_~Their meetings~_

_~Their Fights~_

_~Their Life~_

_~His Love…~_

_~Her Love…~_

_~Her choices…~_

_~His choices…~_

_~Their Endings~_

                Then like two-ragged cloth sewn together, ripped off by sheer power, he could feel something in his heart ripped out. A hot sharp pain worm up its way through his throat, blocking his airway. Gilbert panicked, what just happened to him.

                The concert was nearing its end. She sung with a higher pitch and the music began to fasten. Finally, the pianist plays the final part and the concert ends. The pianist walked beside the singer and bow to the audience. Claps and cheers began to crowds the room. Standing applause. The noisy room makes Gilbert condition worsen as he began to wheezes and decide to stand and run out of the concert hall.

 On the stage, her green eyes locked on the contrast white hair that suddenly run out of the room.           

“Gil…?”

 Worried Vash chases Gilbert from behind. He grabs both of their coats and of bags. Leaving their seats and out of the building.  

                Outside on the parking lot, Gilbert lean on the wall. He began to sweat and his face paled his breath uneven. Something was blocking his airways, and Gilbert knew better what the thing was. Nevertheless, he tried to cough it up.

                Vash looked anywhere for the Prussian, finally he found him behind the building, His face was paled and he has trouble breathing. He looks as if he is going to cough up whatever there so Vash helped him and patted his back. However, what comes out of the Prussian’s mouth was not puke nor gastric acid. It was red, small red. Petals. He was so shocked his eyes widened from it. He looked at Gilbert with terror. The Prussian laugh weakly and desperately.

                “Ha...ha ha ha…I knew it…I knew it…” his voice tremble yet there was no surprise in it.

                “Gilbert, what happened to you…”

                “Hey…Vash… I found her… She’s the one….”  He tried to walked

“Found who? Gilbert you’re sick”

                “Yes…I’m sick…It’s called lovesick…”

                “I don’t understand what you’re saying” He began to panic

                “Vash” He smiles, pained smiles, “I think I just fell in love”

Then Gilbert fell to the ground, Vash tries to catches him, but the Prussian’s height overwhelmed him and they both fell to the ground. Vash wakes up and tried to get the Prussian off him,

“Gilbert! Hey Gilbert! Wake up idiot! What the hell happened?”

Gilbert did not move, his limbs were limps. Through his remaining consciousness, between his ragged breath. He remembers the most important things

_“I loved you Liz”_

_“I’ve love you”_

_“And I still…”_

_***_

_~Though the mind may forget, the heart always remembers~_


End file.
